wildflower tea
by RebelzHeart
Summary: Tony and Peter discuss what it means to be a hero. (11 in the cup of tea series.)


**Warning:** Swearing.

* * *

Tony's neither a mild-mannered man, nor anywhere near subtle, but he makes his attempts.

This is not one of those attempts.

"Join the Avengers," It's supposed to be a proposition, but he phrases it more like an order.

Matt almost wants to feel irked at that, but he knows that it's just how Tony is. "No thanks," He answers mildly.

Jessica, on the other hand, isn't so accepting. "You don't get to tell me what to do," She sneers and takes another sip of Tony's very expensive beer.

They're cramped together in Matt's apartment, Jessica's feet stacked onto Matt's coffee table and Tony perched on one of the armrests. Matt's the only one that gives off some semblance of professionalism, but that's alright since the other two have long since given up on a professional reputation.

Tony sulks, and the door opens as Peter calls out, "I'm ho... oh, hi, Mr. Stark and... Ms. Jones?"

"Hey, kid!" Tony sounds delighted, "How'd you know it was us?"

"Our shoes," Jessica grunts, sounding very much as though she thinks that Tony's an idiot. Scratch that, she definitely thinks that Tony's an idiot. "Hey, kid."

"Hi, Ms. Jones," Peter answers brightly, apparently undeterred by Jessica's dour mood. "How are you today... _are you drinking beer again_?"

"Oh, fuck, kid, _no_ , don't you dare touch my..."

Peter plucks the bottle out of Jessica's hands and sets it neatly back into the fridge. "Drinking's a bad habit," He tells her crossly, and she eyes him with infinite loathing.

"I hate you," She mutters.

He pats her shoulder, "But Ms. Walker _loves_ me," He replies cheerfully, "So it evens out."

"You've met _Trish_?" Horror laces Jessica's tone and Peter laughs at her.

"Only on the phone," He smiles sweetly at her, "She's waiting for you to introduce us."

"As though I'm getting together both of you goody-goodies," Jessica snorts, cocking an eyebrow at Peter questioningly, "I'm already having enough trouble trying to sneak a drink without you two all over me."

"You're doing a great job staying sober," Fuck, Matt is pretty sure that his kid sounded like some sort of a motivational shrink or something. "Almost as good as Mr. Stark!"

Tony beams, obviously quite proud of himself, "I am doing quite a fantastic job, aren't I?" He preens, and Peter responds with an indulgent smile. "Wait, pause, _no_ , we're not talking about our drinking problems," He raises a finger and narrows his eyes at Peter. "What have you infected these two with, kid? They've also declined the option to join the Avengers."

"They have?" Peter blinks owlishly and swivels his head to stare curiously at Jessica and Matt. "Really? How come?"

"I'm needed in Hell's Kitchen," Matt says mildly at the same time that Jessica bursts into laughter.

"We've been over this, kid," She reminds Peter with a raise of the eyebrow. "I'm no hero."

"You're plenty a hero," He answers lightly, rummaging through their cupboards, "Hey, Mr. Stark, did you bring tea or did Matt buy this?"

"I bought it," Matt begins.

"With my money," Tony concludes, then pauses, "Wait, why does _he_ get to be called by his first name when I still get called Mr. Stark? I'm pretty sure we've gotten close enough to be passed this, kid."

"I live with him," Peter points out, "And I don't live with you. Anyways, tea. Wildflower?" He examines the label and nods, "A good enough replacement for your," He narrows his eyes at Jessica, who offers him a haughty sniff, "beer, I guess."

"Fuck off, kid," Jessica grumbles but accepts the cup that he brews for her. She's long since learned better than to argue with him over such petty things. "And what do you mean, plenty hero? Someone's either a hero or they're not, it's not like there's not in between."

"I guess so," Peter muses thoughtfully, and hands Tony and Matt their cups of tea. He blows lightly on the surface of his own and takes a cautious sip. "Hm, not my favorite, but still pretty good. Anyways, point is, you're a hero, and you shouldn't let yourself think otherwise."

"I don't save people," Jessica snaps.

"According to Trish, you've been saving people your entire life," One edge of Peter's lips lift up into a crooked smile. "So, quite sorry if I don't believe you."

"You're forgiven," Jessica tossed her head in a way that suggested Peter was very much _not_ forgiven.

Peter rolled his eyes, but laughed, "So you understand that you're a hero?"

"We've been over this, like, two seconds ago," Jessica groaned and threw her hands up into the air. "I'm not a hero. I don't save people. Not like you do."

"I don't save people like Mr. Stark does, either," Peter pointed out, "And yet there are still some people that call me a..." He turned bright red and a soft, fond smile found its way across his features as he ducked his head down, suddenly shy.

"Aw, look at Petey, turning bright red," Tony laughed, "Over being called a hero, too."

Peter cleared his throat, obviously desperate to change the subject, "Anyways. You're a hero. That's that."

"If I'm a hero," Jessica cocked an eyebrow, elegant and challenging, "Then who have I saved?"

"You've saved Trish. All of Kilgrave's victims. Saved me during a few fights, I'm sure." Peter took in a deep breath, "And you've saved yourself. Isn't that enough?"

"Anyone can save themselves," Jessica snorted.

"Then why haven't they?" Peter asked softly.

"Anyone with my abilities," Jessica corrected herself with a dip of her head.

Peter shook his head and flopped onto the sofa next to her. "Saving yourself is the hardest thing you can do," He answered softly, "And sometimes, it's all that you can do. The fact that you did it..." He smiled at her, proud and wide, "That's amazing."

"You're an idiot," Jessica grumbles, looking like she wants to argue but just isn't quite sure how to.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Peter beamed pride and knowing and chin lifted and looking, for a moment, like a child.

Tony cleared his throat, successfully breaking the moment, "I don't get it," he frowned at Peter, "Why don't you guys want to join the Avengers?"

"I don't agree with the Avengers' policy, is all," Peter shrugged, and offered Tony a bright smile, as though he hadn't just basically said _I think that you're wrong and that you're not doing the best job at hero-ing_.

Tony pursed his lips together and his eyebrows drew together, "What part?"

Peter shrugged, "You're just so..." He made a vague, waving gesture with his hands, "And I need to..." He shrugged, "Y'know?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"No, I don't."

"Oh, well," Peter chewed on his lower lip, "Like, when I talked to you about the whole Vulture issue? You said it was beneath your pay grade..."

Matt wheeled onto Tony, murderous, "You fucking _what_..."

"I'm _sorry_ , kid, I swear I didn't..."

"I'm not angry," Peter cut them both off with a scolding scowl and a wave of his hand, "I'm just saying. The Avengers are these big, fantastic, larger than life heroes, and that's great, it really is. I would love to fight in an alien invasion or whatever else you do, but New York doesn't need another Avenger," he offered Tony a soft, determined smile, "It needs Spider-man."

"That was as cheesy as fuck," Jessica groaned.

"What's the difference?" Tony asked.

"Spider-man fights rapists, muggers, that kind of stuff." Peter raised his chin and offered Tony a sharp stare, "And I'm not saying that it's bad that you guys deal with the bigger stuff. But to you, those things, this petty crime, this little stuff, it's just a statistic."

"It's not..."

"50% of teenage mothers don't get their high school diploma. Kids from foster care are 87% more likely to commit suicide. Most drug addicts get kicked out of their house instead of getting the treatment they need. Rape happens almost once a week. I'm not _saying_ that you don't care," Peter thumbed the rim of his cup, "I'm just saying that you're not doing anything. And _someone_ needs to do something, so..." He lifted a shoulder in a shrug, "Why not me? I can't do that if I'm an Avenger. I can't do that if I'm like you, a big shot. There's nothing wrong with what you do," Peter pressed a thumb to his chest, "But I need to do what _I'm_ doing, too. The world needs what I'm doing, too."

Tony curved his thumbs together, thoughtful and understanding and rolling Peter's words over in his head, then finally, he nodded, "I understand," he answered softly, "I'm proud of you, kid."

Peter grinned, the tense mood lifting, and he flushed, "Thanks, Mr. Stark!"

"Alright, fine, so no new Avengers," Tony pouted, "Anyone want more tea?"


End file.
